


Worth Waiting For

by hoffkk



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Angst, Pretending, Undercover, Worth waiting for, in a deception, on the case, or are they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: Kay and Cameron go undercover as a married couple.  It's all fun and games until feelings become clear and secrets become revealed.





	1. Deceiving The Bad Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anon and marissatucker23 via tumblr. 
> 
> Request: Kay and Cameron as a married couple/pretending to be married on a case
> 
> This came out really cute if I do say so myself! Hope you like it too! :)

A new day, brought a new case. Unfortunately for Cameron, it wasn’t mystery woman related. There _was_ a mysterious woman involved though. They connected Marjorie Sinclair, the lady in charge of the hottest nanny agency in town, to a string of burglaries in Manhattan. Sinclair’s Au Pair’s was the common thread connecting all the houses that were hit. It wasn’t sufficient evidence to bring her in though, especially since another house was hit just last night with the same M.O. that didn’t have a family or kids, much less an au pair. The home belonged to an elderly woman who just retired from her office job last year and now spent her days reading, baking, and gardening.

Frustrated, the gang met in the annex for a team meeting to discuss what to do next. They couldn’t arrest Marjorie but they weren’t about to let her go just yet. It was time to come up with a game plan.

“I’m telling you, this last robbery doesn’t make any sense.” Jordan said certainly. “It’s got to be misdirection.”

“He’s right.” Gunter nodded.

“Really?” Jordan asked surprised.  "You're agreeing with me?"

“Don’t let it go to your head, boy.” Gunter retorted dryly before turning to the group to explain, “this is obviously a red herring, a stunt to throw us off the trail.”

“Exactly.” Cameron chimed in. “That’s why I think it’s time for another deception.”

“What are you thinking?” Kay wondered aloud.

“It’s simple.” Cam said. “Two of us go undercover as a married couple and hire the agency. Marjorie will be looking for her next score soon. If the undercover couple dresses fancy and shows off a swanky apartment, we’ll draw her right in like a moth to a flame.”

“That could work.” Kay noted. “Who would go under?”

“Mike and I could do it.” Dina offered. “We’d be the most believable anyway since we are actually a real couple.”

“Yeah,” Mike agreed. “Except, I gave Ms. Sinclair her initial interview. She’d make me right away, and the whole plan would be a bust.”

“Well, we need an agent in there, so it looks like I’m up.” Kay stated matter-of-factly, accepting her fate without qualm.

“It’s probably for the best.” Dina noted. “I’m not the greatest actress anyway.”

“So… “ Jordan spoke up. “Mike and Dina are out by default, I’m out because I’m too young for Kay, and Gunter’s out because he’s clearly _way_ too old.”

“Hey, I'll have you know I’m in my prime!" Gunter argued.  "Agent Daniels would be lucky to have all this... I’m the picture of youth!”

“Yes, I can see that from the crows feet and graying hair.” Jordan smirked.

“They’re laugh lines, and you know it.” Gunter tossed back.

“Whatever.” Jordan commented with a roll of his eyes.

“So, basically, that leaves one plausible option…” Mike trailed off with a smirk as he and everyone turned to Cameron.

“Hey there, wifey.” Cam winked.

Kay just shook her head as she tried (and failed) to stifle a smile. Wanting to keep everyone on task (and from making the jokes she knew were inevitably coming), she questioned, “So how exactly is this going to work?”

With that, they all came together and fleshed out a plan. They mapped out every last detail from the fake house they would use to their faux identities and back stories to where the rest of the team would be stationed during the whole thing. Cam had a good feeling that this plan would work, but obviously anything was possible. The one thing he could say for certain was that this was about to be his favorite deception yet.

********

Cameron met Kay outside her place so they could drive together to the Sinclair offices. He leaned against the car with his hands in his pants pockets. He wore a nice suit with a fancy watch and leather shoes. Cam also had an expensive pair of glasses that sat in his coat pocket for the moment. They were annoying to wear for a long period of time, so he would wait until show time to put them on. Basically, Cam looked like he had just walked off of wall-street after a day at the office.

As he stood waiting, he took in the sights around him until his eyes finally landed on Kay coming out of her building. She wore a purple sheath dress with a sweater tied over her shoulders and designer heels. Her hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail and she wore a seemingly expensive diamond necklace with matching earrings.

“Hey. How do I look?” Kay asked, coming to a stop a few feet in front of him and smoothing out her dress.

“You look great.” He smiled as his eyes lingered on the gold wedding band on her left ring finger. The one that matched his own that he was now twisting around out of nervousness.

“Thanks.” She grinned back. “Hopefully we look wealthy enough to draw them in. I know Dina spared no expense on the wardrobe.”

“Yeah, remind me to make sure Deakins is in a good mood before I give her the bill total.” Cameron quipped, only half joking.

Kay chuckled then sighed, “I can’t help but feel like something is missing.” She told him, double checking her outfit.

“Oh, that reminds me.” He said suddenly then pulled a square velvet box from the inside of his jacket.

Kay’s eyes widened as he opened the little black box, revealing a vintage square cut engagement ring. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Watching it sparkle in the sunlight, she queried, “what is _that_?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” He retorted quirking an amused brow.

“What I mean is… _why_ do you have that?” Kay tried again.

“It wasn’t in the budget, but I couldn’t just let my lovely wife go ring-less, so…” Cam trailed off with an innocent smile.

“So, you bought me _a ring_?” She asked incredulously.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He waved off. “This was my mother’s.”

“Are you _kidding_?” She tossed back. “That’s even worse. I can't just walk around, wearing your priceless family heirloom.”

“It’s fine. Trust me.” He told her sincerely.

“I-I can’t.” Kay rejected, not wanting to ruin or damage it.

Cameron smirked, “I’ll get on one knee if that will make you feel better.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” She replied in a concerned tone, knowing full well he would if needed.

Proving her right, Cam’s eyes twinkled mischievously as he began to drop down to the pavement. However, before he could go all the way, she quickly moved forward and grabbed him by the sides of his arms. Pulling him hastily back up before he could make a scene, Kay spat, “Fine! I’ll do it! I’ll wear it! Just… don't!”

Smiling at his victory, he removed the ring from its box and held out his hand expectantly.

Shaking her head and stifling a smirk, she took off the her gold band and extended her perfectly French manicured hand, setting it onto his. Slowly and delicately, Cameron slid his mother’s ring down her finger. The motion suddenly made his heart race and stomach swirl with nerves. Feeling awkward about it, he took a step back and a deep breath as he waited for her to respond.

Kay just stared for a long moment, relishing the feel of the engagement ring on her finger. It fit perfectly… not too loose, not too tight. Almost, like it belonged there. Smiling at the thought, she told him, “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah… it is.” His words seemed to agree though his gaze was focused on the sweet expression on her face rather than the heirloom on her finger.

Meeting his eyes, Kay quickly shook away her previous thoughts and reminded herself that Cameron was off limits. Clearing her throat, she hurriedly replied, “We should get going.”

“Right, of course. After you.” Cam said as he opened the passenger side door for her.

“Thanks.” She told him as she slipped her wedding band back on and got inside the car, ready to get this deception (and the strange emotions that came with it) over with.


	2. Deceiving Themselves

Twenty minutes later, they were walking arm in arm into the Sinclair offices to meet with Mrs. Sinclair herself. A young male secretary who introduced himself as Eli Novak, led them back to the head honcho right away. He was blonde, awkward, and a little sweaty, but seemed pretty harmless overall.  Luckily, Eli didn't stick around.  Instead, he left them there alone for a minute, allowing Kay and Cameron to take a good look around the room. Marjorie’s office was clean and lavish with mahogany furnishings, leather chairs, and expensive knickknacks placed around the fairly large room. It was pretty swanky, but there was nothing criminal about it that they could see.

“Hello, there.” Marjorie Sinclair called out, coming in the door behind them. “You must be my next clients. I’m Marjorie Sinclair, founder and CEO of Sinclair’s Au Pairs."

“I’m Erica Goodman. This is my husband, Robert.” Kay introduced, getting into character as she patted his shoulder lovingly.

“It’s a pleasure.” Cam added, shaking the woman’s hand.

Marjorie shook Kay’s next and said, “The pleasure is all mine.” Moving behind her desk, the pretty, well-dressed, chubby CEO continued. “So, you are looking for a little help around the household, huh?”

“That’s right.” Cam answered. “With my job in the insurance biz, I make more than enough to support my family. I’m just not able to be home as much as I’d like.”

“Yes, and, as a mother of two kids, my hands are quite full. We realized recently that we are gonna need some help if we are going to make this work, especially with another bundle of joy on the way.” Kay smiled, grabbing her stomach affectionately.

“Congratulations.” Marjorie beamed sweetly. “How far along are you?”

“Six weeks.” Cam smiled proudly. “We just found out last week and immediately began looking into nannies. We hear you have the best.”

“I don’t supply nannies. I give family companions. And they are indeed the best.” Marjorie explained with a delicate flip of her curly, strawberry blonde hair. “They are perfectly matched to each family according to their lifestyle and preferences.”

“How lovely. Isn’t that lovely, _sweetie_?” Cameron asked.

“Yes, _dear_.” She replied in kind. “So, how do we get started?”

“Well, there will be a questionnaire for you to fill out together,” Marjorie noted. “But first, why don’t we all take a seat, so I can get to know you a little better.”

Cameron and Kay both nodded then Cam escorted Kay to a nearby chair with a guiding hand placed on the small of her back. Once she was seated, he took the one next to her and adjusted his glasses. “So what do you want to know?” He inquired.

“Well, you mentioned you have two kids.” Marjorie said knowingly. “Tell me a little bit about them.”

“Well, Caroline is four.” Cam informed her. “She’s got a feisty personality and loves art.”

Kay smiled at the homage to her sister and added, “and Johnny is in his terrible twos, _always_ causing trouble and too _cute_ for his own good… just like his _father_.”

Cam smirked, blushing a little at her admission of his attractiveness. He always thought of himself as a good looking man, but it was nice to hear her say so.

“How precious, and how long have you two been together?” Mrs. Sinclair questioned next.

“We’ve been married for six years, but we’ve been together since college.” Cam answered coolly. “We met young, but I just _knew_ she was the one for me, and when you know, _you know_.” He finished as he intertwined their hands and brought them up to his face to place a quick, sweet kiss on the back of her knuckles.

The motion made Kay’s heart warm and palm sweat a little. She hoped he didn’t notice. She also hoped he didn’t notice how comfortable she was playing his significant other. It was weird though. Not the touching, or the pet names, or even the quick pecks. What _was_ weird was that all this touchy-feely-lovey-dovey-ness _didn’t_ actually feel that weird. It felt _good_. _Great_ even... but Kay didn’t want her mind to go there right now. She and Cameron would never work. He probably didn’t even think of her that way, so she tried her best to focus on the conversation at hand.

Cocking her head, Marjorie wondered aloud, “How?”

“Excuse me?” Cam retorted somewhat confused.

“How-- I mean, _when_ did you know you were in love?” Mrs. Sinclair repeated more explicitly.

Kay tried to keep her composure, but that question got her heart racing with worry. They prepared a lot for their back stories, but the one thing they didn’t count on was being asked about their love for each other. I mean, seriously, who asks that? Not sure how to reply, she looked to Cameron.

His eyes bore into hers for a moment before he looked back to their suspect and spoke up, “There was this moment… shortly after we met. We were just friends at the time, and her ex was back in town. She asked me if she should give him another chance… and I told her yes. I realized _then_ that I wanted her to be happy even if it wasn’t with me, that her happiness meant everything to me. That’s when I _knew_.”

After his spiel, Cam spared a glance back at Kay, smiling sheepishly as he stroked her hand absently with his thumb and wondered what she was thinking.

“You never told me that.” Kay responded in shock, not sure whether she was speaking as Erica Goodman or herself.

“Oh how sweet.” Marjorie cooed. “You better hang on to this one, dear.” She added cheekily, looking directly at Kay. “He’s _clearly_ something special.”

Cam chuckled , appearing slightly embarrassed as he glanced at Kay who smirked sweetly, stroked his cheek, and said knowingly, “Yeah, he’s _something_ alright.”

For a moment they just sat there, hand in hand, knees brushing, eyes smoldering, and feeling something palpable between them. It wasn’t just a spark. It was stronger. It was more like an entire bolt of electricity, connecting them and drawing them closer.

“You know,” Mrs. Sinclair went on, interrupting their little moment. “I’ve met a lot of couples in my line of work, but I don’t think I’ve seen any as in love as the two of you. It’s quite refreshing… _and_ inspiring. Tell you what, let’s forget the questionnaire. I promise I’ll find you the perfect family companion and give you a great deal on our security package, which will be installed as soon as possible.  I'll take care of it personally."

“That would be _fantastic_.” Kay responded like the happy little housewife she was pretending to be.

“Yes, thank you _so_ much.” Cameron beamed, playing up his role as well.

The two of them stood and shook the CEO’s hands once more as they willed away their now rosy complexions. Trying not to read too much into her words, they casually threaded their arms and headed out of the office. It had worked. They fooled Marjorie Sinclair and the deception was underway, going just like they had planned.

So, why exactly did Kay and Cameron feel more uneasy _now_ than when they had first started?

********

The rest of the deception went off without a hitch.  Well, sort of.  There was just one little detail that the team hadn't planned for.  Sinclair's Au Pairs was indeed the connection between the robberies.  However, Marjorie Sinclair herself was innocent. Her assistant and security guy? Not so much.  Apparently, her secretary, Eli, had teamed up with the head of the security department, Jorge Delgado, to pull off all of the mysterious heists. They used the company security cameras to find and case the perfect houses all while Marjorie and her clients were none the wiser. It was a pretty good plan… until the amazing Cameron Black got involved and foiled it. Although, truth be told, he wasn’t feeling too amazing at the moment as he walked Kay back to her apartment. Instead, he just felt awkward after playing pretend… mostly because it felt all too _real_. Not to mention, undeniably right. But they couldn’t really go there. It wouldn’t be smart, among many other things. That’s why Cam made sure to keep his distance from Kay while the team went out for a celebratory drink to honor another case closed.  Yet, somehow, after she announced she was headed home on foot, Cameron found himself following Kay out into the cool night air.

The two of them walked in comfortable silence until they got to her building. That’s when the silence turned not so comfortable as Kay hesitated in front of the stoop.

“Great job today.” She congratulated, but it was really just a stalling tactic until she worked up the nerve to say what she really wanted to say.

“Thanks.” He nodded. “I’m just glad Marjorie was innocent. She was a sweet lady."

“Yeah, she was.” Kay smirked.

“She sure bought us as a married couple, huh?” Cameron noted awkwardly.

“Yeah, she did.” Kay agreed. “Especially after that story you told her about falling in love with me.” She added teasingly, but, secretly, Kay wasn’t trying to tease. She was trying to get to the bottom of something.

“What can I say, I’m a master of deception.” He tossed back casually.

It was now or never. So, Kay, always the woman of action, chose now and queried, “Is that all it really was? A deception?”

“What do you mean?” Cameron played dumb, a little afraid of where this conversation was headed.

“Well, they say the best lies are based on a shred of truth.” She explained. “ _So_ … was that story all just one big deception? Or was there maybe some truth to it?”

 _Some_ truth? That story was the truest thing Cameron had ever said to anyone. However, he couldn’t very well tell Kay that. No matter how much he wanted to. Now just wasn’t the right time. So, as Cam gazed intensely into her curious brown eyes that were full of hope, he sighed and said, “Look, I know you want an answer to that question, and _believe me_ I _really_ want to answer it… so I will.”

Kay gulped slowly. This was it. The conversation that could change everything… that _would_ change everything.

“I promise.” Cam went on. “Right after we free Johnny.”

Kay felt a wave of irritation and disappointment wash over her. That was not the response she was hoping for. However, she grinned at him anyway. He was putting his brother first, just as he should. It was very noble and very sweet. Cameron truly was a great guy, a guy worth waiting for. So, Kay would do just that.  She would wait.

Understanding his position and knowing she couldn’t argue with his condition, Kay simply replied, “Fair enough.”

With that, the conversation lulled as the two stood quietly in the streetlight, sending up silent prayers that Johnny’s freedom came sooner rather than later. Eventually, Cameron broke the tension as well as the silence and spoke up. Shoving his hands into his coat pockets, he noted, “It’s getting late. I should probably get going.”

“Probably.” She nodded, knowing it had to be nearly midnight by now.

“Good night, Kay.” He stated in a quieter, huskier tone of voice than usual.

“Good night, Cameron.” She repeated back. Then, instead of turning around and heading inside like she should have, Kay took a step in the opposite direction. Placing a hand on his arm for balance, she leaned in slowly and placed a soft kiss atop his right dimple. Pulling back just as slowly, Kay paused a moment to whisper in his ear, “Sweet dreams.”

Cam stood nonchalantly as he blushed for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. He tried his best to remain at ease and ignore the goose bumps forming up his arms and neck as he watched Kay make her way up the steps and into the apartment building. However, as soon as she gave him the ‘look-back’ at the doorway with a cheeky smile and lingering stare that spoke volumes, he sighed into the crisp New York night, “If I manage to get any sleep at all, my dreams will definitely _not_ be sweet.” Shaking his head with a light laugh, Cam began walking back down the sidewalk the way he came. As he made his way to his own humble abode, his left hand palmed the ring box in his pocket. Holding onto it tightly, Cameron wondered what it would be like to put it on Kay’s finger for real one day.

With that thought, Cam suddenly realized how far gone he really was. He also realized that waiting for Jonathan might be much harder than he originally thought. But he _would_ wait… because he knew that if there was anything in this world worth waiting for, it was Kay Daniels… the woman he _loved_.


End file.
